Rockstar
by Felix-samma
Summary: Yoh becomes an alcholic after the Shaman Fight, and Anna leaves. She gets discovered for her singing, and becomes famous. Will Yoh give up the alcohol before it's to late? Yohna Complete.
1. Leaving

_**Rockstar**_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Shaman King :P

**Chapter 1**

**Leaving**

Anna was walking down the road, tears in her eyes, suitcases in hand. She didn't know where she was going, but all she knew she couldn't stay with Yoh anymore. She had enough, she couldn't take it anymore. Waiting up every night wondering if Yoh was going to make it home alive this time.

Anna looked down and continued to walk, _Yoh, I'll miss you. _It was 7 years since the Shaman Tournament, and Yoh was now Shaman King.

That day, The air was crisp, and the wind was calm. The sun was bright up in the sky, illuminating against her blonde hair. All of a sudden she walked into woman.

The woman looked like she was in her 30's, she had a green dress on, a black sun hat on. She had chocolate brown hair, and hazel colored eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't walking were I was going." said Anna, who was frantically picking up her things that scattered everywhere when she bumped into the woman.

"Its ok child, let me help you." said the woman.

Anna looked up into the woman's eyes, and then looked back down, "You don't have to waste your time on me."

"It's not problem at all," said the woman. Who was bent over picking up Anna's purse and handed it to her.

Anna thanked her quietly, and turned to walk off, when the woman continued talking to her. Anna turned around to listen.

"I'm Christina Cruz, what is your name?"

"I'm Anna, Kyouyama Anna." said Anna who was looking down to the ground again, she didn't want to show her tears to this woman.

"Who are you're parents, I never heard of Kyouyama before?" questioned the woman.

Another tear escaped Anna's eyes, "I never knew my parents, they abandoned me."

"How awful."

Anna forced a smile onto her face.

"Can I take you out to dinner, it's on me, I would like to her your story," asked Christina.

"You don't have to, I'm only a boring insignifcant person." said Anna.

"No, I insist."

"Well, I suppose, I really have no where to go."

Anna and the woman walked to a café not to far away, and ordered their meals.

"So, what is wrong, why were you crying?" asked Christina.

"Well, it's kind of complicated" explained Anna.

"Well, I always enjoy a complicated story, do tell."

_Flashback_

It was 2 am, and Anna was up waiting for her Fiancé to come home. It was 7 years since the Shaman Tournament, and Yoh had become an alcholic and he lost all of his dreams to the terrible liquid.

Anna's dreams of them traveling and having a happy family were destroyed. If only Yoh knew the pain he was causing her, but she didn't think it was the same Yoh she grew up with.

Tears began to escape Anna's eyes.

At that moment, Yoh walked through the door. Staggering around, he walked into the bathroom, and vomited. He came out, looking disgustingly toxicated. Anna turned up her nose at the sight of him. _He isn't the Yoh I loved._

Anna looked down, and Yoh walked over to her, and slouched down on the couch next to her, and put an arm around her.

Anna moved away, she knew it was the alcohol that was doing this to him, he would never do anything when he was sober, but then again, when was he ever sober.

Yoh gave up his training, and all his friends moved away from him when he began to drink, the only friend who would check in on him about once a week was Horo, and that was only to see if he was going to give up the alcohol.

Everytime Horo would ask, Yoh would swear at him, and toss him out, calling him idiotic. Even though, Horo, relentlessly would come back each week, with new hope. It had been months since she had seen Horo, who had long given up hope.

She was there, sitting with the pig who was once so friendly and innocent.

"Yoh, do you still love me?" asked Anna.

"What do you mean by that! Of course I love ya Anna!" said Yoh, who tried to hug her but collapsed on the couch.

"What do you love more, me or the booze?" asked Anna, tears in her eyes, she knew the answer.

"Booze, my darling, but your number 2 on the list." said Yoh.

Anna got up and stormed to her room. The next morning she was packed and was leaving.

She left a note.

_Dear Yoh, _

_I'm sorry that I never said goodbye, your not the man I loved. _Tear drops were on the paper, staining the ink. _Try and find me when you clean up your act, if you ever doo. _

_Love Anna. _

She left the note on her bed, picked up her suitcases and left.

_End flashback_

**Hey! What do you guys think so far. Yeah, I know, Anna isn't like herself, but she's sad. Anyways, I hope you like it, Remember to Review! **_.. REVIEW!_


	2. Did you notice?

**Chapter 2**

**The pain I feel. **

Anna finished her story, looking down into her food. Slowly taking a bite, even though she had lost her appetite. Tears were slowly streaming down her eyes.

Christina, took a sip of her drink, and looked into Anna's eyes as she looked up, "That's Awful. The same thing happened to me once."

Anna just looked at the woman dumbfounded. She didn't expect that at all.

"I left my boyfriend of 7 years after he became addicted to alcohol as well. It was hard at first, but I grew stronger from it, and now I run my own business. Nice to know there's hope isn't it?"

Anna nodded, suddenly she never felt as bad. She had a link to this woman, she just felt like she could be so open to her, and she would never judge her.

"Do you have any place to stay?" asked the woman.

Anna shook her head, she never really thought of that.

"Well, you can come stay with me, I don't mind, I could find a use for you." said Christina.

Anna nodded her head, and left the restaurant with the woman.

When they arrived at the woman's house, Anna was dumbfounded at how big it actually was.

Christina lead her to a room, that was a big as the whole upstairs at her Inn. Anna looked around, walked over the the bed, and threw her stuff down on the bed.

"This room is yours for as long as you stay, I think you'll find it big enough to live in, I'll see you at dinner in 2 hours, I'm sure you want to be alone at a time like this."

Anna nodded, and started to unpack her things. She took out a picture of her and Yoh, It was right after the shaman tournament. She remembered those times. That was when Yoh started to drink, damn the people who gave him the alcohol.

Anna looked away, and put the picture face down. She walked over to the phone next to her queen sized bed, and called the Inn.

"— Hello?"

"Hi, missing anything?" said Anna.

"What are you talking about?" said Yoh, there was a slur in his voice that showed he was still drunk. Maybe he never noticed that she was gone yet.

"Nice to know you noticed I was gone." said Anna, starting to feel tears swell up in her eyes. She wouldn't show her hurt, not to him. She was too strong for that. She hung up the Phone.

Yoh looked at the phone, and hung it up confused.

He went back over to the couch, to think for awhile on what she had meant. _Nice to know you are gone?What?_ Yoh got up, and started to walk up the stairs towards Anna's room. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Yoh opened the door, to find Anna's stuff gone. Except for a lone note left on Anna's bed.

He read it, and crumbled up the note in his hands. Rage ran through his body at once, he flung his arm around and knocked a lamp onto the floor. Shattering it to peices.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Yoh screamed out into the room.

He read the note again, "What the hell does it mean, You're not the man you used to be, not the man I loved?"

He closed his eyes, and turned his head away. Trying to figure out what she had meant. _Where is she?_

At that moment, Yoh's hangover came into effect, and Yoh ran to the bathroom, note still in his hands.

After Yoh threw up, he fell asleep on the floor next to the toilet, note still in his hands.

After Anna hung up the phone. She started to run a shower.

When she was in the shower, she had tears running down her face, but you wouldn't have noticed because of the water from the shower head.

Anna started to feel like singing, something she always did when she was little and felt down. She never let anyone hear her sing before, _No one would be listening to me now, Who cares?_

The melody escaped her lips, and she was listening to the shower radio.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Anna turned he head was from the shower, as if she was repulsed from the water. She lost all the energy she had in her legs, and slid down the tile on the wall. She put her hands in her hair, gripping it, but continued to sing.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myselfSeeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Anna finished the song, got out of the shower, she never noticed she was in the shower so long. She had an hour till supper, and it usually took her a while to get her hair dry.

Anna sighed, and wrapped her hair in a towel.

When she was finished drying her hair she left her room to go downstairs to the dinning room. . ..

Hey! I hope you guys liked it. Anywayz, long story short, this seems to be going to be a long story. Anywayz, I've recently got people telling me a need a beta reader or something. Personally I'm no good at it, so if anyone would like to be it, let me know, and I'll try and contact them. MAKE SURE I GET YOUR EMAIL. Anywayz, I'm not going to be able to update for about a week, because a friend is going to be here, and I'm getting my computer reformated, soo.. .. I hope you can wait that long. But I'll be writting chapters up in a note book so I can get them to you a lil bit faster afterwards. Anywayz. REVIEW! .. REVIEW ! PLEASE! Hehe, bye bye


	3. Familar Faces?

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

Rockstar

Chapter 3

Familar Faces?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anna walked out of her room to go downstairs and try to find the dining room.

After 15 minutes, she was nowhere close to the dining room. Then a girl with pink hair walked by, pushing a cart of food.

_Is that Tamao? _thought Anna.

"Tamao? Is that you?" asked Anna.

The girl looked around, startled. "ANNA!" She then hugged Anna.

"Hey!" said Anna, returning the girls a hug. "This is where you went to?"

Tamao looked down "Yeah, I have a boyfriend here too. His name is Stephan Brady."

"That's cool since you work here, can you point me in the direction of the dining room. I need to have dinner with Christina."

"No problem."

Tamao led her down a long hallway, and opened two large doors.

Anna stepped in, and walked over to the huge table, where there was a plate with her name on it.

Christina came in through a tiny door, on the opposite side of the room.

"Enjoy your shower?" asked Christina.

"Yes. . .How did you know I had a shower?" questioned Anna.

"I walked by, I was heading to my office."

_Oh no! I hope she never heard anything,_thought Anna. She shifted in her seat, trying not to show her nervousness. She had to keep her cool.

"You have some good singing voice. Did you ever try to get an agent?" spoke Christina.

Anna mentally kicked herself. "No, I never let anyone hear me before."

"Well, what a shame." said Christina.

Anna looked up at the woman, she kind of didn't sound to disappointed about it.

"Have you ever heard of Spinx records?" questioned Christina.

"Yeah, that is the same record label that Bob love is on, Yoh told me one time, Why?"

"Well, I own that record label, and I was hoping I would sign you, you'd be great you know?"

Anna just sat there, in shock. Even she never expected this one.

"I'll let you think it over, tell me tomorrow at breakfast. I'd be your manager if you wanted."

After supper was over, Anna got up quickly, and walked back to her room.

When she got into her room, she feel on her bed, thinking about what had just happened. _Oh my god! I can be a singer! _

While Anna was silently celebrating, she heard people yelling at each other outside her room.

"What do you think you're doing? No one likes you here." It was a manly voice.

"Yes they do. I know they do." Anna recognized that voice. Tamao. She immediately got up, and opened the door. She found Tamao on the floor with a black eye.

The man looked up at Anna, "Go away, this is none of your business."

Anna's eye twitched, _NO ONE talks to ME like that! _ "Oh, I'll make it my business."

With that, Anna's legendary left flew across and slapped onto the man's face. He became unconscious.

Anna examined the creature, he looked dirty. He had dirty blonde hair, he had fat leaning down over his face. Anna looked away in disgust.

She leaned down over Tamao, picked her up and took her into her room.

"Thank you Anna, I never knew you had a room here."

"Yeah, let me get you something for that." Anna Tamao sat down on her bed, and went into the bathroom to get a cloth and put cold water on it.

Anna handed it to Tamao.

"Who was that scum?" asked Anna.

"He was no one. . ."

"Don't lie to me, you suck at lying you know," stated Anna.

"That was my boyfriend, I was talking about."

Anna's eyes widened, "THAT SCUM IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

Tamao looked down and said nothing.

"I'm sorry, how long has he done this to you."

"He doesn't do it very often, only when I make him mad," said Tamao.

Anna shook her head, "Leave him, and tell me if he ever touches you again, I'll handle it."

Tamao looked up, "But, he can be nice!"

"Does that black eye sound nice to you?" asked Anna.

"No..."

"Well there you go. Dump him," said Anna.

"Yeah, I was just to afraid to, will you come with me when I do it?"

"Sure."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_An hour later_

"Stephan, I'm so sorry, but it's not working out. I can't see you anymore," spoke Tamao.

"What do you mean "I can't see me anymore!"" screamed Stephan.

"I'm sorry." Tamao turned to walk away, but Stephan grabbed her hand, and pulled her back. He put both of his hands on her arms and started to shake her.

"You are NOT going to leave me!" said Stephan.

When Anna saw all of this happening, she crept out behind the shadows and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"What the**-**"

The guy turned his head around, and Anna's fist flew through the air.

_**WHAM**_

"Don't you ever touch her again. You got that? Or am I going to have to need to remind you again?" asked Anna.

Stephan shook his head, and ran away.

"Thank you Anna."

"Don't mention it, come back to my room," spoke Anna.

Tamao nodded and followed.

**Back in Anna's room.**

Tamao spoke first, "What are you doing here? Is Yoh here too somewhere?"

"No, I came alone," spoke Anna.

"What do you mean? Where's Master Yoh?"

"He's probably at a bar right now," stated Anna.

"Oh, okay" Tamao never said anything more about the subject after that, she could see the hurt clear in Anna's eyes when she mentioned his name. Even though she was doing her best to hide it.

**Hey! I got another chapter up! Hehe, I hope you all like it. The story is just getting going now. Well, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! TTFN**


	4. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Anna walked down over her stairs heading for the dining room. She was going to meet Christina for breakfast, and talk about her singing career.

Anna thought about the career a lot last night before she went to sleep. _I made the right choice. _

Anna pushed open the huge dining doors, to find Christina sitting down with a newspaper in front of her and sipping a cup of coffee. Anna sat down in the same place she sat last time, directly opposite of Christina.

Tamao came up to serve their breakfast. They were having an omelette.

Throughout breakfast there was an awkward silence for Anna, but Christina didn't even seem to notice, she was to taken up with her newspaper.

_Doesn't she even care?_ thought Anna. She was starting to grow anxious, she usually never took this long to talk about business.

"Have you decided yet?" questioned Christina, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, I have," said Anna.

Christina nodded, motioning for Anna to continue. "I decided to take the job, but I have a problem. I have no songs."

Christina nodded again, "I can help you out with that. Did you ever keep a diary?"

Anna spoke, "Yes I have, since I was a child."

"Good, that's all we need than," said Christina. " We'll do it this afternoon, Ok?"

Anna nodded, "That is okay with me."

Yoh was asleep in his room, after a long night a bar across town. He never had a hang over this morning though.

He got up, going to Anna's room, with a hint of hope in his heart that she would be there. Hoping that all of this was just a nightmare.

Yoh opened the door, to an empty the room. Yoh's hand extended out brushing against the dresser. To his surprise, Yoh's hand hit against something small.

Yoh looked down at the object to see the ring he had given her years ago right after the Shaman Tournament. It had a yellow stone in the middle that flickered beautifully in the light.

A tear began to run down Yoh's cheek, remembering the time when he had given that ring to her. It meant to much to her.

Yoh put the ring on a necklace, and put it around his neck.

_I'll always have a piece of Anna close to my heart,_ thought Yoh.

Yoh left the room, wondering what he was going to do today. His eyes then fell upon a his training equipment.

_I think I'll train today, that's what Anna would have wanted me to do, _thought Yoh. Frowning at the thought of Anna.

This is the time when he done his best thinking.

Yoh put on all of his weights, and left the Inn, beginning to run.

Half way through his run, he stopped and grabbed his necklace, looking at the rehab facility.

Anna asked so many times for him to go there, for her, but he would never listen. The alcohol took control of him.

The proceeded in the direction of the Rehab facility, _Anna would have been so proud of me right now. I wish she was here, _thought Yoh.

He pushed open the door, to find a friendly looking secretary. Yoh smiled at her, "Can I see a brochure for the alcohol addiction please?"

"Yes my darling," said the secretary, handing him the brochure.

Yoh read down through it, _3 weeks in a rehab facility? That don't sound so bad. Maybe I should sign up for it. Than I can find Anna! _Thought Yoh.

"Can you sign me up for rehab for alcohol addiction please?"asked Yoh.

"Sure, when would you like to check in?" questioned the secretary.

"As soon as possible," said Yoh.

"There is an opening this afternoon, would you like that one?" asked the secretary.

"Sure, when is check in time?" asked Yoh.

"2 o'clock."

"Thank you for your time," said Yoh, leaving the facility.

Anna was sitting in her room, flicking through her diary, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Anna.

"Hey, I see you already started," stated Christina.

Anna nodded, continuing to look through the pages.

"May I see?" asked Christina.

At first Anna was hesitant, _It's not like she knows any of the people anyway, she's only trying to help._ Anna looked away while handing her the diary.

Christina just nodded, and began to read her last entry, "This is all we need for a single, it's perfect."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Yoh walked in through the front door of the Inn, to find Horohoro sitting on the couch.

HoroHoro looked up to him, and smiled. Yoh smiled back, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to convince you to stop drinking again," stated Horo.

"Too late, someone beat you to it," said a smiling Yoh.

Horo leaped up, "WHO?"

Yoh laughed, "Me."

Horo's eyes widened, "I'm surprised."

"I just checked myself into the rehab center down the road," stated Yoh.

"Well that is good, By the way, where's Anna to?" asked Horo.

Yoh looked down, "She don't live here anymore."

"What do you mean she don't live here anymore?" questioned Horo.

"She left me, she was sick of the alcohol. That's why I checked myself into rehab," said Yoh.

"Oh, that sucks, do you know where she went?" asked Horo.

"Not a clue, but I'll find her one day," said Yoh, turning around to face the window.


	5. A new beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A new Beginning**_

Yoh Asakura pushed open the door of the rehab center, suitcases in hand, and the sun at his back. This is where he would be spending the next couple weeks.

The secretary greeted him again, "Hello again."

Yoh walked up to the desk with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm going to need you to make a deposit here, just in case anything happens. 100 dollars please."

Yoh shrugged, and passed over the 100 dollars.

The secretary nodded approvement, "I'll have Ryu take you to your room."

Yoh's eyes widened when the big hairy man walked out. Yoh laughed to himself,_ He still has the same here, heh. _

Ryu nodded to the lady, and smiled at Yoh.

"Hey Master Yoh, you finally decided to stop, is Anna here to?" questioned Ryu.

"No. . ." muttered Yoh.

"Oh, well you have a nice room, it has a big tv in it, nice Cd player. You should like that, you get to listen to Boblove."

Yoh smiled, "Yeah, that's good."

Ryu pushed open the door of a room at the end of a hallway.

Yoh walked in and looked around. The room had yellow walls, with a big tv in the wall, with a cd player under it. The room was fairly big, Yoh walked over the bed, and laid down his things."

Ryu looked down, "I'm going to need to check your things."

"What?" asked Yoh, "Why?"

"Just in case you brought some alcohol with you, proper procedures," stated Ryu.

"Oh, go right ahead, you won't find anything," said Yoh.

Ryu looked through the bag, and found nothing, except for a lovely picture of Anna. It had tear drop stains on it, _I wonder what happened?_ thought Ryu.

Ryu closed the suitcase, it wasn't his business to ask.

"You have to go to a meeting with everyone else down in the hall, it only easy to find, I gotta go," said Ryu, walking out through the door, but stopped when he heard Yoh's voice.

"Ok, nice seeing you old friend," said Yoh.

Ryu smiled at him, and closed the door, _Is it possible for the old Yoh to come back to us, I can only hope._ Ryu walked down the hall to the main desk again.

Yoh stepped out of the room, to go to the hall, his first step to getting back Anna.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Anna passed Christina a piece of paper at the supper table, "Is this what you were talking about?"

"Yes, the song is perfect, will get you in the recording studio as soon as possible," stated Christina.

Anna nodded, and sat down to eat her supper. _I wonder where Yoh is too right now?_

"Are you working on any other songs?" questioned Christina.

"Yes, I thought I was supposed too," said Anna.

"Well, yes you were, we'll get the album ready as soon as possible," said Christina.

_A Week Later. . ._

Yoh left the gym of the centre, he was exhausted. This was his way of getting his mind off alcohol, the first week was hell. He nearly left when he was craving alcohol that much.

Yoh opened the door to the room, and turned on the radio, listening to the voice on the radio.

_I have a new one for you folks, this girl was just an ordinary person not to long ago, but this is her single. This is because of you, by Anna Kyouyama. _

Yoh's eye widened, and turned it up, and sat down on the bed.

_The melody sounds so sad.._ Thought Yoh.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Yoh's eyes widened, this song was about him, a tear fell down his cheek.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

_Well I know she is safe_, thought Yoh.

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

_I remember those nights, I thought no one cared, I felt so alone. I wasn't alone though, I had her and I never cared. How could I be so cruel!_ Thought Yoh, mentally kicking himself.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

_I never knew I hurt you so much, My Anna. I changed her so much. She sounded so sad, it all my fault, if it wasn't for the damn alcohol we would be getting ready to be married soon. We would be home in the Inn, or off helping someone as King & Queen. My queen. . . My Anna._

Tears fell down his cheek, he rolled over, he didn't care about the meeting that night.

He cried himself to sleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hey Everyone, what do you think so far, I think it starting to unravel now. Oh my, that was sad, even for me. By the way, the song was because of you - kelly clarkson. I like this song, it was perfect. Anywayz. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Perfect Day

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN shaman king.. I would like to, and if I did I wouldn't be here writing stories, I would be making more epidsodes of it wouldn't I! GAH! **

**Anna's Perfect Day **

It was early in the morning, and Anna had just woken up from her slumber. She got out of bed, and opened the shutters to the window, breathing in the freshly crisp air.

It had been the first night she had slept well since she left Yoh.

Someone came bursting through the door, "Anna! You're a HIT!" said Tamao.

The thought had only just dawned her. _My single, debuted yesterday, Oh my god._ "I'm a hit?"said Anna, staring out the window, with a blank expression on her face.

"Yes, Anna! I knew you could do it!" said Tamao, walking over to her.

Anna turned to Tamao and, smiled at her, "I'm a hit, wow."

Anna was mentally jumping around in her head, _yay! _ but she had to keep her composure, she nodded, and walked out of the room as if she was in a trance, and walked to the dinning room where she was sure Christina would be.

She opened the gigantic dinning room door, to see Christina with a huge smile facing her.

"I knew you could do it, Anna," stated Christina.

Anna smiled at her, and picked up a blueberry bagel, they were her favourite.

"You debuted number one, Anna." said Christina, as she flicked on the radio.

Anna choked on the bagel, and spit it out, "WHAT!"

"I told you, you would be great! Listen at this," said Christina pointing to the radio.

_Happy Saturday morning folks, and the song that is top all the rage, Because of You by Anna Kyoyama. I hope you enjoy it! _

Christina flicked off the radio, "I told you."

"OH my fricken god, I am a hit!" said Anna, she couldn't help it anymore, this was to good to be true.

"Yes, Yes you are! So, how do you plan on celebrating?" asked Christina.

Tamao just walking into the room, with a cake that said 'congratulations' on it.

"This means I have money now don't it?" asked Anna.

"Yes, loads of it, we are going to make a video in a few days," stated Christina.

"I think we are going to go shopping, all 3 of us," said Anna.

All three of them smiled, "I haven't had a good shopping trip since Yoh won the Shaman Tournament, and got paid a lot of money for exorcizing some rich taken over by a evil gang leader." said Anna.

"Well, looks like this day is long overdue then," said Christina, smiling.

An hour later, all three of them had showered, and were in the car on the way to the new shopping mall.

"So do you have any ideas for your video, Anna?

"Not yet, I think I'll leave that to you, I'm not very creative like that," said Anna.

"Ok, leave it to me," said Christina.

"Hey Tamao, you've been some quiet, come on, lighten up, were going shopping!" said Anna, who was clearly excited about the situation. She loved to shop.

"I know, but I don't have very much money. ." said Tamao.

"No problem, me or Anna could pay for you, we can't just leave you out now can we?" said Christina, smiling at the pinked haired girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryu knocked door to Yoh's bedroom, "Wake up Yoh-samma, you're late for your meeting."

Yoh didn't move, a snore was heard from the brunette.

_Why must I have to go through this every morning _thought Ryu, closing his eyes.

He walked over to the side table in the room, where there was a bowl full of oranges. He cut one of the oranges in half, and put half of the orange on a fishing hook, and but the orange over his head.

Yoh's eyes shot open, and he grabbed the orange, and ate it.

Yoh got up and looked around, "Oh hi, Ryu, what a way to wake up, don't you think?"

"Hi yourself, you're late for your meeting," said Ryu.

"OH shit, well, no use in babbling on, ne?" said Yoh.

Ryu, sweatdropped, watching the brunette get out of bed, and put on a shirt, and pair of pants.

"Well see you later, Ryu," said a smiling Yoh, and closed the door behind him.

Then it dawned on him, on yesterday's events. _Anna, she's famous_, he stopped and listened to the radio playing, they were playing her song again.

Yoh lowered his head, and walked to his meeting, that he was late for.

"Good morning Yoh, late again I see," said a woman of middle aged stature.

"Good morning Daphne," said Yoh.

He sat down in his usually spot, in the corner on the couch.

15 minutes into the class, he began bored with the middle aged woman, and his eyes began to wonder around the room, when he noticed a blue hair girl walk into the room, with a uniform on. He immediately sat up, _Pirika? What is she doing here?_

"This is my new assistant everyone, Pirika. You're all going to like her very much." said Daphne.

_This is going to be interesting_ thought Yoh.

Half an hour later, the class was over, and Yoh walked up to the front of the room, where Pirika had her back facing him.

He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around wide eyed.

"Yoh-dono! What are you doing here?" asked Pirika.

". . Well I'm an alcoholic, why are you here?" said Yoh.

"I'm here on an internship, is Anna around, I wanted to congradulate her on her single. I think it's wonderful, don't you agree?" said Pirika.

"Well.. How should I put this? . . Anna left me because I was obsessed with alcohol." said Yoh, looking down.

"I see, well that would explain a lot, the song didn't sound to happy," said Pirika. "Anyways, how is your progress coming?"

"I don't know, I was going to find out today actually," said Yoh.

"I can check it for you, let me check my chart," said Pirika.

Her fingers flipped through a filling cabinet, to his name. She picked up a folder, and scanned through it.

"You have 5 days left, thats not to bad actually," said Pirkia.

_I get to find Anna soon, "_That's perfect actually," said Yoh, planning how he was going to find Anna in his head, he might have to call a favour in for this one. . .

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am SO sorry that I never updated, never found the time. But I am going to be updating it more often,. If not someone please let me know and I will get to it, I forget sometimes what I'm at, oh my. Well I hope you like it, I hope I never babbled on to much with Anna. . .. I like her thats all , and well, yeah, lol. Isn't everyone happy for her, I would be like dead if my boyfriend did that,.. Like I would HAVE DIED . ... WOMAN POWER, I say. .. Lol . Anywayz, sorry for babbling on again, Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Make Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of it's characters, but I do own Christina so.. .. Yah. **

**Make Up**

Yoh pushed open the door to his room, to find Ryu sitting on his bed watching tv.

"Hey Ryu," said Yoh.

"Hello Master Yoh," said Ryu looking up at the brunette shaman.

"What are you watching?" said Yoh, pointing to the tv.

"Oh, just the news, there is nothing good on, same old thing, global warming, you get the hint," said Ryu.

"Oh ok then, I'm going to go and get a shower, call me if you need anything," said Yoh, walking into his bathroom, and turning on the shower.

Just as Yoh was going to step into the shower, Ryu called out, "Master Yoh, I think there is something I tv that you would like to see, Hurry!"

Yoh sighed, and wrapped a towel around his waste, and went to see what Ryu wanted, he looked into the tv, and his eyes widened.

"I thought you would be interested," said Ryu.

"Yes, very interested," said Yoh, who was in a daze sort of state.

There was an article on the news about Anna.

_The new pop sensation, Anna Kyoyama, has taken the music world by storm. Anna Kyoyama, who originated around Funbari,_ _is staying with local millionaire, the owner of Sphinx records. This is the same record as Bob Love. _

_She is still in Funbari, There is still hope_ thought Yoh, getting up and going back to the bathroom, where the shower was still running, leaving a very confused Ryu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anna, Tamao, and Christina all pushed open the doors to the new shopping mall, Anna immediately drawing attention.

Anna looked over to Christina, "How do they know what I look like?"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here fast," said Christina while grabbing hold of Tamao's hand. They all ran into the closest store.

Tamao noticed a blue haired shaman behind the desk of the store.

"Horo! Please close the door, they're after Anna!" pleaded Tamao.

Horo immediately sprang around the desk and closed and locked the store to the boutique.

"You guys can stay here as long as you want, it'll be awhile before they leave so it looks like we are going to be here for a while," said Horo, turning around to face them.

"Thanks Horo," said Tamao.

Horo turned away from them, trying to hide his blush from the pink hair prophet, "Don't mention it."

"Well, it looked like we are going to shop here," said Christina, turning around looking at a black skirt.

Anna nodded, and proceeded to look around the store, and started picking up pieces of clothing.

"This is a nice shop Horo, who owns it?" asked Anna.

"I do," stated Horo.

Anna nodded, _looks like he done something with his life after all. _

"Well, I haven't seen you for a while," said Horo, "not since .. Is it 5 months ago?"

"Yes," said Anna.

"I heard about you and Yoh," said Horo looking down.

Anna looked down, "Can we not talk about him?" said Anna, with a really icy tone to her voice.

"Ok then," said Horo, turning around.

Tamao walked up the Horo, with clothing in her hands, "Where is the changing rooms?"

"Come with me, I'll show you," said Horo, taking the clothing out of her hand, _she is still as pretty as she was in high school.. _

Horo lead her to the corner of the store, "Here we are, if you need anything just call."

Tamao nodded, and walked into the clothing room, noticing that he never left, she called out from the clothing room, "So what have you been doing since high school?"

"Well, I flooded a huge field for the munuitions, and started selling clothes," said Horo.

"Cool, well atleast your dream came true," said Tamao.

"Yeah, so where do you live now?" said Horo.

"I live with Christina, I'm a cook for her," said Tamao.

"Cool, is that the girl out there with the black hair?" asked Horo.

"Yeah that's her."

**A DAY LATER. . . **

Tamao knocked on Anna's door, "Wake up Anna! Time to go film your video."

Inside Anna's room.

Anna rolled over, and put the pillow over her head. _Why do they always wake me up when I'm comfortable_.

"I know you're awake! I'm coming in!" said Tamao.

Anna pretended to be asleep, _she would never do anything to drastic to wake me up, she's to scared to I know it! _ Thought Anna.

"Annnaaa, wake up! Don't make me jump on you!" said Tamao, who knew the blonde itako was awake.

_She wouldn't dare_ thought Anna.

"Fine, have it your way," said a smiling Tamao.

"I'm up! I'm up!" said Anna, looking over at Tamao, _dammit she wasn't going tp jump on me! _thought Annan, mentally cursing herself.

"Finally, Christina said to meet her at her warehouse out on the end of town," stated Tamao.

Anna nodded, "Are you coming to?"

"No, I'm going to stay home today, and clean my room, its gotten messy since yesterday. I need to find a place to put all my new clothes.."

Anna smiled one of her rare smiles, "Yeah, I need to do that too."

Fifteen minutes later, Anna got one of Christina's drivers to drive her the warehouse.

Anna, opened the door to the lavish car, and walked into the huge warehouse.

Christina seen her at of the corner of her eye and walked over, "I'm glad you got here now, everything will soon be ready, one of my assistants will send you to make up."

Anna nodded, and followed the assistant.

When she arrived in make up, she immediately recognized the male sitting in the chair next to her's.

She gasped, making the male to turn around looking into her eyes.

"Hello Anna," said Hao, who spoken to her like he seen her everyday.

"Hao, what are you doing here?" said Anna, getting straight to the point.

"I'm here on business for my modeling", said Hao.

Anna raised an eyebrow, _What does Christina have planned?_ thought Anna worriedly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey! I hope you liked it. .. HhmmmMMM.. I wonder what Christina has planned, tell me what you think, you never know you're idea may be better then mine :P Sorry I don't post as much anymore,. But I'm trying, and thanxs to a reviewer who was so kind to me. .. Even though I cannot mention her.. .. DAMN RULES! anywayz, goodbye my loyal fans, until the next update. Senora! Lol. Bye **


	8. The Video

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

**The Video**

Anna walked out of the make up room with curly hair, and black eye liner on. After her, Hao walked out, flicked his hair behind his shoulder, making some of the workers sigh.

Anna walked over to Christina, "Let's do this."

Christina nodded, "Go over to take man, and he'll tell you what to do," she said, while pointing to a middle aged man sitting in a black chair, with wooden legs.

Anna nodded, and walked over to the man. . ..

...THE VIDEO...

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Anna walks down the stairs of her two story bungalow with her hair hiding her face, peering over to the body that is passed out on the couch, only to look back in the direction she was heading. She pushes open the doors, to show it raining outside.

Anna walks out into the rain, letting the rain press down on her hair, compressing it to her face.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

Anna looks back into the house from the side walk, watching the lights flick on, then turning around, continuing to walk away from her place of pain.

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

different scene

It was Anna's Birthday, and Anna was sitting in a corner with a lost look on her face, watching the wax melt down the side of the candles. Meanwhile Hao is joking around with one of his friends, and turns around to her, and she looks down and smiles a forced smile, and blows out her candles. Then looking up to see if anyone was looking at her, to see that they were all leaving the room. A tear runs down Anna's face, as she takes of the candles of the cake.

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Different Scene

Anna is holding a towel on Hao's forehead as he is vomiting into the toilet. When he finishes he collapses on her, and tries to give her a hug, while she has a blank expression on her face.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

Back to beginning scene (when is walking in the rain)

Anna turns into a deserted park, and goes up to a tree and sit under it. She continues to scream as she looks into the camera, and dig her finger nails down into the dirt. She then looks away, and pulls out a smeared picture of Hao, and a she put a sad smile on her face.

. . . END VIDEO . . .

"And that's a rap people!" said the voice of the director.

Anna sighed, getting up from in under the tree, and walks over to someone who is handing out a towel. She starts to dry her hair, but stops as she notices a presence behind her.

She turns around, to see the smiling face of Hao Asakura.

"Yes? Anything you want? Or are you trying to a pervert?" asked a sarcastic Anna.

"Oh nothing at all, am I aloud to talk to my well, former sister in law to be?" said Hao, with an innocent look on his face.

"No, and how did you know about me and Yoh ending the engagement?" said Anna, lifting her head up from the towel, with a questioning look on her face.

"Don't you know? I know everything," said Hao, looking away "... and besides Kino told me," he continued on mumbling.

"What was that?" asked Anna.

Hao look backed, "Oh, Nothing!"

"Right," said Anna, sticking her head upsdie down and rapping her hair up in the towel.

"Well, down to business, would you like to go for a coffee? When your finished of course," asked Hao.

"Perhaps, nothing else better to do," said Anna, "but your buying."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Hao, smiling with a mischievous smile on his face.

Anna just shrugged and walked away, slamming the door the make up room, making all the workers turn her way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey, sorry for the late update, i was completely lost for ideas! Oh well, i will update soon this time, Scouts honor. .. Even though i wasn't in scouts, but you get the idea. Lol. Anywayz, I hope you all like it, Hmmm,.. I wonder what Hao is up to, Ne? Lol. smiles mischievously


	9. Backstage Passes

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king... :'(

**BackStage Passes**

Hao led Anna to a black Mercedes, outside the warehouse, opening the passenger door for Anna.

_Hao is opening the door for me, that is odd. . _Anna just shrugged it off, and sat in the car, waiting for Hao to get in.

Hao got into the car with a smirk on his face,_ I never thought she would actually come_, laughing to himself, he started up the engine of the car, only to be given a fright due to the loud radio.

He looked over to Anna who had a blank expression on her face, _Don't she ever get scared?_ Hao raised his eyebrow, and drove to the café in town.

When they arrived at the Café, Anna was having troubles opening the door to the car. Hao smirked going to the passenger side of the car, and opening the door to her, and holding out his hand.

Anna's hand backed away from his, "I'll out of this car, the same way I got in, Without You."

Hao stepped back with his hand in the air, "Hey!".

Anna walked into the café with a smirk on her face, _He never seen that one coming, hehe_. She walked up to the cash register, waiting to be served. She glanced around her, as she noticed people pointing at her. She never really liked having a lot of attention, but hey what could she do?

Hao stood up behind her, flicking his signature hair behind his shoulder, and smiled at the lady behind the counter.

Anna shook her head when she noticed all this going on, _Both of the Asakura Twins are the same, Why do I have to be cursed to always be around them! WHY!_. When Anna came back to her sences, she noticed the lady behind the register staring at her funny. _Shit... _"Can I have a double decaf Latte?"

The lady nodded quickly, and stuttered, "Th-that wiill b- ee 2 - 2 . 35."

Anna sweatdropped, she went to get her purse to get the money, when she realized she had none, _Uh oh.. _She turned around, and smiled to Hao in a 'I want something' kind of way.

Hao laughed, "Ok I'll pay for it, Can I have a Coffee on that order while your at it?"

"Yeah, sure, it'll be a few minutes."

Hao nodded, passing in his credit card, waiting for it to be handed back to him.

"So, what are you going to do to pay me back for that Latte?" asked Hao.

"Oh my god Hao, are you really that cheap that you can't afford to pay for a latte for me? That is pretty sad," stated Anna.

Hao sweat dropped, "I never meant that way."

"Don't even think about it!" said Anna.

"God no, I'm to afarid of you to do that, you might bite me or something" said Hao.

_The great Hao Asakura is afarid of me? _thought Anna, "Good, as long as we got that established."

"I wanted to know why you left my little brother," said Hao.

". . . I see." said Anna, turning around to grab the latte that lady from the cash register had laid next to them.

Hao reached over behind Anna to get his too, leading the way to one of the tables in the corner.

Anna followed, sitting in the seat directly across from Hao. If anyone else saw them, you would have thought that they were a couple, but they knew the difference.

"So what do you want?", said Anna, getting start to the subject.

"Why you left my little brother", said Hao, looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"But, I thought you knew everything?" said Anna back, making Hao's smirk widen.

"That I do, but I need clarification," said Hao.

"Fine, I left because I was sick of the alcohol, Ok?" said Anna, with an irritated tone to her voice.

"Interesting, would you ever go back to him if he stopped the alcohol?" asked Hao.

Anna thought about it for a second,_ I never thought about that before. . Would he stop because of me. .. I don't think so. _"What are the chances that he is going to give his beloved alcohol for me? And even if he did, I don't think I would take him back, not after what happened."

"Even if he gave up alcohol, just for you?" asked Hao.

Anna put her head down, she couldn't face Hao right now, _how many times did I hope that he would give up just for me? I lost count now. _A tear ran down Anna's face.

Hao looked over to Anna, who had her head faced away from him, her hair blocking her eyes, _is she crying?_ "Anna, are you okay?" asked Hao.

Anna nodded, but some of her hair fell away from her face, and Hao could see her red eyes.

Hao got up from his side of the table, and set next to her, stroking her back, ".. Anna.."

Anna just turned around to look at him, Thank god they were in the corner booth.

"What's wrong, is it something I said?" asked Hao.

"Can we not talk about Yoh anymore? Atleast for today?" asked Anna, with another tear running down her face,_ what is happening to me, I was never like this? I would never show my feelings like this to anyone. Only yoh knew this side of me. .. .. _

"Sure", said Hao, flashing a genuine smile at her.

Anna turned back around, and took a sip of her lattee, and Hao returned to his side of the table.

"So, when did you decide to become a model?" asked Anna, looking up to him.

"Well, someone just stopped me one day, and offered me a deal to their modeling agency", replied Hao.

Anna nodded, "That is like me, but yeah."

Hao laughed to himself, at how shy she was with him now, "So, when are you going to be having your first concert?" asked Hao.

"In 3 days, actually", said Anna.

"Interesting, do you mind if I come see it?" asked Hao.

"Sure, I guess the more people I have, the better," said Anna.

"Well, I guess it is time that we leave, what do you think?" asked Hao.

Anna nodded, getting up and walking out through the door.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Hao to himself, getting up and following her.

As they drove to Anna's house, Anna never spoke a word, but there was a more comfortable silence this time, compared to last time. As they arrived at her house, Anna turned to him and said:

"I'll be back in a second, I'll go get you a backstage pass, and one for a guest I suppose," said Anna, before she ran into the house.

"This has been interesting," said Hao to himself, _I wonder who I'm going to take.._

Anna came back quickly, giving him two tickets, with backstage passes, "Now, don't think that I like you know or anything, this is just a thank you for being nice to me back at the café, and don't bring some bimbo as a date", said Anna.

Hao nodded, driving off.

**Hey! I bet you all had all these thoughts of it being HaoxAnna. But noo! I wouldn't do that, even though I do I like the pairing, I don't want to die here today.. Anywayz, I wonder who Hao is going to bring?? Lol. Cristism is accepted, REVIEW REVIeW!**


	10. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do no own shaman king!

Chapter 10

Returning Home.

... Enjoy..

Pirika walked into the dark room, it was 11 am, but no one has heard from the brown eyed brunette. There in the bed was a ball of fuzzy brown hair, sticking up from under the blankets. She shook her head, _will he ever learn to use an alarm clock?_

She walked up to him, tapping on his shoulder, but no movement was made on his behalf. She walked in the bathroom, with a mischievous smile on her face, taking a jug from the table, and getting some ice, she went the tap in the bathroom, and waited for really cold water to run. She filled up the jug, and proceeded over to the slumbering brunette.

"I'll count to 5, if you don't wake up your going to have the biggest surprise," stated Pirika.

"1.. 2... 3.. 4... 5," said sighed to herself, "I guess you leave me no other choice."

She lifted up the blankets, and poured the ice cold water over him.

He immediatly shot up, "COOOLLLLD!"

Yoh looked up to the blue haired girl, taking an icecube and putting down the back of her shirt, and holding it there. "HOW DO IT FEELL!" screamed Yoh.

Pirika screamed, and ran away. "I'm sorry, you left me no choice."

"You could have just tapped on my shoulder or something!" said Yoh.

Pirika sweat-dropped, "Whatever, I'm not going to say anything to that. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that you can check out today."

Yoh just stood there staring at her, with a blank look on his face, _today's the day?_.

Pirika sighed, "That means you can go find Anna."

"I can go find Anna now!" said Yoh.

Pirika looked at him in sarcasm, "Way to figure it out genius."

"I have to get ready, so many things to do!" said Yoh.

Pirika started, "Oh by the way.. ..." but before she could finish Yoh had left the room, bags in hand, "You want to go to a concert with me.."

She shook her head, and left the room.

Yoh walked into the Onsen, dropped his bags at the door, stretched his arms and walked over to a side table, where there sat the only picture of the two of them together,_ Anna and me... _His finger stroked over the glass where Anna's face was too, and a kind smile appeared on his face. _Soon. _

Picture still in hand, he walked into the kitchen and prepared himself some tea. He sat down at the table staring at picture, when there was footsteps heard in the hall. He turned his face up to see his twin, Hao, standing in front of him.

"Hello otouto", said the chocolate haired Hao.

"Hi Oni-chan (I'm not sure if that is right..?)," said Yoh, smiling his sheepish grin.

"How has rehab been?" questioned Hao, sitting down in front of Yoh, taking the picture and looking at it, "nice picture."

"How did you know?" questioned Yoh.

"You should know by now, I know everything," said a smiling Hao.

Yoh nodded, "It was alright, but I'm glad I'm out, I have something I've been meaning to do."

"Find Anna?" questioned Hao, closing his eyes with a chuckle.

"Yeah, How did you know?" asked Yoh, the most innocent look on his face.

"Let's just say I had a little... Chat with her" said Hao.

"You never!" said Yoh.

"No, nothing of the sort, but I came here to give you this," said Hao, sliding over a ticket and necklace over to him.

Yoh picked it up, "What's this?"

"If you're planning on finding on Anna, you're going to have to do more research," said Hao, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7, ok?". He then got up and walked out the door leaving a confused Yoh.

Yoh read what was on the ticket, "Anna is having a concert, AND I HAVE BACKSTAGE PASSES!" he jumped up, and spilled all the tea all over him. "OOWW!"

He walked into the bathroom, and put his hands in the sink, and putting medication on them. He took off his clothes, and walked out to his room,_ not like anyone's here going to see me. _

When he finished that thought, Horo walked into the house, and looked at him, and turned around with his hands covering over his eyes. "DUDE!"

Yoh ran into his room, and put on some clothes, "Well that was embarrassing" he said to himself.

Yoh walked out of his room, looking to find Horo, who was sitting on the front porch rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, sorry about" said Yoh, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, next time can you put like a big sign on your door saying "Don't come in, I'm naked" or just lock the door next time," said Horo, who was laughing.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," said Yoh, laughing sheepishly.

"Well, unto the reason why I came, I need to get back to work, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the concert tomorrow night with me and Tamao."

"Hehe, sorry, I'm going with Hao, but I can meet you there, who is going?" said Yoh.

"Pretty much, everyone, except Ryu, and Faust, where ever they are," said Horo, laughing a little.

"Yeah, heaven only know where Ryu could be," said Yoh.

------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been busy lately with homework, and all these little clubs at school, and well, I never stop. Anyways, I'll make sure it is a longer one next time. Anywayz, ironically a reviewer named Ashley was my 100th reviewer! Haha, my name is ashley too! Lol, anywayz, I love how much reviews this story is getting. Cristism is accepted, and NO THIS IS NOT A HAOxANNA!


	11. Eye Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

**Eye Contact**

"Good morning miss Anna" said Tamao.

Anna nodded, and continued to sip on her tea, staring out into the horizon.

"Today's the day, are you ready for tonight?" asked Tamao.

Anna nodded again, and turned around to face Tamao, with a sad expression on her face, "Do you think he'll be there?"

Tamao was a bit taken back by the fact that she mentioned him, this is the first she had ever brought his name up, "I say so Anna-sama."

Anna turned back around, taking another sip at her tea, _ I hope so, even though I don't see why he would come see me when he could spend time with his great love... .. Damn alcohol! _Anna slammed down her tea cup, and look to the picture of her and Yoh on the table opposite.

She walked over to the photo and picked it up, and caressed it for a second, before throwing it at the wall, "I never want to see you again!"

Tamao just stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

Anna plopped down to the floor and began to pound on the floor for a minute before looking up to Tamao, "Why do I want to see him? It's not fair! After all the pain he caused me!"

Tamao walked over to her, and sat down in front of her, "Anna-sama, it is because you love him."

"Never!" said Anna, pushing past her, and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Tamao stared at the door, _I wish you would make up your mind.. _

Tamao got up, and walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoh woke up in his room, with a smile on his face, _Today is the day. _

He got up quickly, getting dressed, there was much to be done. He walked into the bathroom, and looked at his reflection, a shaggy sad man looked back at him.. "I seriously need a haircut.."

Yoh walked out of the Inn, up to the mall hoping they would fit him in to get his hair cut. On his way to the barber, he walked past a store that had a heart shaped pendant with diamonds in it, he stared at it for a minute. _Anna would love this.. _He walked into the store, and bought the pendant, _I know exactly what to put it on. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anna put down the cover on the toilet, and sat on it, resting her elbows on her legs, "Why is love so hard?" she asked herself.

She quickly remembered the picture she threw across the room, having a change of heart, she walked out of the bathroom, and walked over to where the picture had smashed, this had been the 6th picture frame that picture was in, but every time she wanted to say goodbye to Yoh, to just leave him, no more thoughts of him in her head, How badly she wanted to erase him, but every time she got mad at him, she just couldn't stay mad. She always thought of the little boy who would do anything for her.

She picked up the picture, it had a few scratches on it, but that was nothing, his face wasn't harmed, she smiled one of her rare smiles at the picture, making a note to get another picture frame later.

She looked over to the clock next to her bed. It was 11:00 AM, _oh my, I need to go to rehearsal, _she thought. She got up, slipping on her new sandals, and walked out the room, down tot he garage to her new car.

The car was given to her as a gift from Christina, it was a black jaguar, with leather interior. She started the car, and turned on her favorite song, and drove off.

A While later...

Hao drove up the Onsen, waiting to pick up Yoh. When Hao looked at Yoh when he came out of the house, he had on an orange shirt and black pants, he turned off his car, and got out.

"How do you plan on impressing Anna while you're wearing Baggy clothes?", said Hao, obviously pointing at Yoh's clothes.

"I dunno, never thought of it really.." said Yoh.

"I noticed, go get dressed!" said Hao, sitting back down in his car waiting for Yoh.

Yoh reappeared again 5 minutes later with a pair of faded jeans, and a white button up shirt on with a black woman beater shirt. He Obviously had the shirt undone!

He sat in that car, and said, "Is this better?"

"Much", stated Hao, backing out of the driveway.

15 minutes later, they arrived in front of the stadium, looking for a parking spot.

"Do you people have to take all the good ones!" yelled Hao.

Yoh choose not to speak, knowing that his brother would probably incinerate him if he did, he looked out the window, and mouthed sorry to all the pedestrians.

Once they finally found a spot, they lined up in the line.

"Yoh, follow me" said Hao, dragging him out of the line.

He walked to a back door of the stadium, where other's were lined up. Hao put on sunglasses so that no one would notice him, and found a spot out in front.

Yoh just followed, unaweare what they were doing, soon after getting their position in front of the crowd, a black limo pulled up, and Tamao walked out.

Yoh just looked at her, "Oh my god! Its Tammy!" jabbing Hao in the ribs pointing at her.

Hao glared at him, "No shit sherlock."

Yoh ignored him, trying to yell out to Tamao, but then the crowd around him screamed. He turned to see why they were screaming, and out walked the blonde that had stolen his heart.

"Anna!" said Yoh, with his eyes pretty much bulging out of his head.

Anna Pov

She stepped out of the limo, soon after Tamao had, and her hearing was lost by all the screams of her fans.

_I never expected so many people, wait who is that over there. _

"Yoh?" said Anna.

She looked at him, but Christina dragged her inside the building, all the while staring at him, their eye contact glued to each other.

**Well, I'm sooooo soorry for the late update, I had major writers block, but I'm getting it back now! Yay! I have my inspiration back! I was just sooo busy lately. Well I hope you all like it, I liked the ending bit, they were both in shock. Poor innocent Yoh, he didn't have a clue.. Haha! But when does he ever have a clue? Oh well, hahah, still funny though, I wonder what Anna's reaction will be! Woo whoo? Lol. Anywayz, I have found another love, and it is called CHOBITS! It is wicked, but it cannot replace SK! For the love of muffins nothing could ever replace Sk! SHAMAN KING ROCKS SOCKS! Haha**


	12. The Song That changed it all

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king... :'( IF anyone would like to give me the copyrights for a gift I would GLADLY accept...:)**

**The Song**

The door closed behind Anna, Anna turned around to Tamao, "That was Yoh."

Tamao nodded, and smiled at her, "There may be hope yet!"

Anna looked at her, and chuckled, "As if."

"But miss Anna," started Tamao.

"But nothing, I don't care anymore, I'm sick of this false hope," said Anna, turning around, and walking into a room with her name on it.

Tamao looked down to the ground, and followed her in, _she is too stubborn some times for her own damn good._

--------------------------

"Come on Yoh, we need to go our seats," said Hao, pulling Yoh along.

"But Hao, it was Anna, did you see her? She was soo pretty!" said a gazed Yoh.

"Yes Yoh, we seen her, We ALL seen her, that was the point of going there," stated Hao, _Honestly, how can I be related to this nitwit?_ Thought Hao.

"Oh," said Yoh, following Hao into the stadium.

Hao shook his head, and went to their seat.

"2nd row, not to bad," said Hao looking down at his tickets.

"No, hey look it's Horo Horo! And Pirika!" said Yoh running over to them.

Hao followed behind, surprised at the fact that there seats were next to the Ainu's. Sitting down, and waiting for the show to begin, he looked over to his brother who was dying from excitement. Noticing Yoh turning around, he looked away back to the stage, pretending not to be amused.

"This is great Hao, this makes up for the time you burnt my bob love poster when we were little," said Yoh.

Hao nodded, and looked away, flattered inside, "Yeah, Yeah, sit down, the show is about to start."

"Ok, Hao," said Yoh, sitting down next to him, looking towards the stage as well.

The lights began to dim, as the crowd started to scream, Yoh looked behind him and was surprised at all the people behind him, _Whoa_, He turned back around, and noticed a Brown hair girl come out onto the stage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tamao knocked on the door, "Anna are you ready yet?"

Anna looked into the mirror, her blonde hair sparkling, nodding to herself, "Almost."

"Well, you go on stage in 5 minutes," said Tamao walking away to her seat in the crowd.

Anna starred at herself in the mirror, she didn't look like herself, she had on a emerald velvet shirt, with a black skirt on, but she had to admit, she did look pretty good.

Closing her eyes, she got up and walked to the door, hearing the screams of the crowd. Opening the door, her band was looking at her, and she started to warm up her voice.

She could her Christina talking to the crowd, she picked up a bottle of water, and got ready to go on stage.

She noticed Christina turn around to look at her, and smiled, "And Now people! Here Is what you have been waiting for, ANNA KYOYAMA!"

The crowd screamed, as she walked onto the stage, the lights blinding her eyes. She watched her band, get into their positions, and walked over to the mike, and picked it up.

"Hello everyone," said Anna, looking around the crowd, she noticed Pirika, Horo, Hao, and ... Yoh. She smiled to herself as she noticed the brown-haired boy.

"Are you ready? This is a song I wrote yesterday, I hope you all like it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoh looked up to Anna the whole time, never breaking eye contact with her, noticing the smile on her face as she looked at him, and smile on his face the whole time why she was talking.

As the music started to play, Yoh found himself standing up in the crowd, without a care in the world, staring at his blonde scarlet in front of him.

2 AM and she calls me cause

I'm still awake

Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?

I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season.

Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize

Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason.

Tamao starred up at Anna,_ she really did care when Stephan beat me. _Tears started to Flow out of the pink-haired eyes. Horo Horo, noticed this and put his arm around Tamao, and started to rock her back and forth, while still listening to Anna sing to the world.

Cause you can't jump the track

We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,

No one can find the rewind button, girl

So cradle your head in your hands.

And breathe, just breathe,

whoa breathe, just breathe.

Tamao turned into Horo Horo, giving him a hug, crying into his chest, _she really do care. So this is what she was doing at band practice so long for. Hmm.. _Tamao noticed Anna looking at her, with a smile on her face, Tamao smiled back at her, and wiped a tear away from her face.

May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss

"Just a day," he said down to the flask in his fist

Ain't been sober since maybe

October of last year

Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile

But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles

Wanna hold him maybe

I'll just sing about it

Yoh continued to stare at her, noticing Anna's eyes on him, he smiled at her. _She thinks I'm beautiful when I smile?_ Yoh mouthed to her, I miss you, noticed that she nodded, and continued to sing.

Cause you can't jump the track

We're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,

No one can find the rewind button, boys so cradle your head in your hands

And breathe, just breathe, whoa breath just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel

You shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out

And these mistakes you've made

You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around

Hao looked over to Yoh, noticed a tear running down his cheek, he never knew his brother was so emotional.

Yoh just stared into space, thinking back to the time when he had shouted at her so many times. Was this her way of saying that she wanted me to stop? _If only you try turnin' around... _ I did turn around thought Yoh.

2 AM and I'm still awake writing this song

If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me

Threatening the life it belongs to.

And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd

Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud

And I know that you'll use them however you want to.

Anna looked into Yoh eyes, noticing something shimmering in the spotlights, _he's crying_. It feels so nice to have this out she thought, she felt this weight off her chest, and she looked up, noticing a perfect night outside, Just like the time when Yoh had won the shaman tournament.

But you can't jump the track

We're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,

No one can find the rewind button now

Sing it if you understand, yeah breathe

Just breathe, oh oh breathe, just breathe,

oh breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe

Anna finished the song, put the microphone back on it's stand, and walked off the stage. She couldn't believe how open she just was, it didn't even seem like her. It felt like it was just a river flowing out of her.

She walked back into her room, and sighed to herself.

**Haha, Finally, Happy New Years everyone! Happy festivis! I think that is how you spell it, anyways. I hope you liked it, The next chapter will be up soon! I promise. Ah, i just about cried than, You have to download the song while you read it! Anna Nalick-Breathe. Oh my, that was the song that inspired this Fic, But this isn't the end! Oh no! I would never finish it so early! GAH! What would happen than! The world would end, just like if we went to war with Jupiter! It is going to happen people! IT WILL! Any ways, Reviews are very much appreciated. Good day to you all! Merry christmas!**


	13. What did she mean?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, or any of it characters.

Chapter 13

_**What did she mean?**_

Anna looked at herself in the mirror, a blank expression staring back at her, a world of thought swirling around in her head. _I can't believe I just did that, _she thought.

Think back to a couple of minutes ago, she was on stage, head hung high, singing to the world. Now she was sitting in her dressing room, thinking about life.

There was a knock at the door, Anna turned around, and said, "Come in."

Tamao's head peaked through the side, "Hi!"

Anna merely nodded at her, "Hello."

Tamao stepped inside the door and closed it silently, "You were wonderful tonight."

Anna looked away for a second, smiling to herself, before turning back to the pink haired prophet. It was then she noticed the puffiness around her eyes, "Oh Tamao, why were you crying?"

Tamao blushed, and turned away, "I, I don't know. You kind of struck a emotional spot when you sang tonight."

Anna nodded, and continued to listen to the girl. "Was it really about Stephan and I?"

Anna looked at her, she had very expected her to pick up on it, "Yes, it was, I hope you didn't mind."

Tamao shook her head, "Of course not Anna-sama, I was very flattered."

Anna smiled inside to herself, she didn't want to show how she felt, no one ever seen who she _truly _felt.

It was then when another knock was heard from the door, and Anna turned to Tamao, who nodded. She turned around, and opened the door. "Yes? Oh, Hi guys."

Anna turned around in her seat, she didn't want to show her interest as to what was going on.

"Can we come in?" said a voice she recognized.

"Sure, I don't think that Anna will mind, do you Anna?", said Tamao, turning to Anna.

"Hpmh, I don't care," said Anna, pretending to be fixing her make-up.

Anna noticed that Tamao smiled to her in the mirror, and opened the door for the people to come inside. She immediately heard the blue haired shaman, Horo Horo.

"WHAT A ROOM!" yelled Horo, looking around the room.

"Shut up, you doh-doh! You'll embarrass me!" said Pirika, hitting her brother.

"Hello, my beautiful lady," said a voice Anna immediately recognized, _Hao... _

Anna scowled to herself, trying to ignore the brown haired shaman, continuing to put mascara on her eyes. It was when the last person came through the door is when she made a mistake.

There staring at her, was the one that stole her heart, Yoh. He smiled at her, and she immediately became annoyed, because she got mascara in her eyes.

"Gah! My eye! Can someone quick standing around and get me a bloody wet cloth!" screamed Anna.

Tamao immediately scurried out of the room, quickly returning with the damp cloth, handing it to Anna.

"Thank you," said Anna with a strained voice, while rubbing her eye, putting the cloth about her eye, letting its moisture relieve her eye.

The whole while, Yoh just stood their with a stunned expression on his face, _Isn't she going to acknowledge my existence?_ He thought.

As if sensing his thought, Anna looked up into the brown-haired shaman's eyes, puffiness surrounding her one eye. "Yes?"

It was then Yoh realized that he had been staring at her the whole time, as if she were some time of masterpiece, captivating his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't believe how beautiful you look tonight," said Yoh.

Everyone in the room, just turned and stared at him, listening to the shaman, wondering what was going to happen next.

Anna's eyebrow quirked up a bit, as if she were finding the whole matter amusing, "You got to be joking."

Yoh looked at her in shock, he couldn't believe what was happening, "What? You don't believe you are beautiful? Did you look in a mirror lately? If so they certainly don't show what I am looking at right now."

Anna started laugh, causing the shocked expression on Yoh's face to grow even more. He couldn't believe he was hearing her laugh, it wasn't the haha funny joke kind of laugh, it was the most sour, sarcastic laugh he had heard.

"Hah! You just walk in her, and expect to sweep me off my feet, I don't think so," said Anna, looking at Yoh with a sarcastic look on her face.

Yoh had mentally kicked himself, he never really thought what to do if she had shot him down, "I wasn't trying to, I was just stating the obvious."

There was a laugh heard from the other side of the room, and all eyes looked to Hao, "What? You just really started to sound like me, that is all.." said Hao, looking at everyone with a wide smile on his face.

The others shook their heads, and looked back to Yoh and Anna.

Anna gave Hao a sarcastic look, and turned back to Yoh, "I don't care if your 'stating the obvious', Ok?"

Anna than, got out of her chair, and walked out the door, leaving everyone speechless.

Yoh quickly turned around and yelled out to her, "So, you're just going to run away again are you?"

Anna stopped in her tracks, turned around and looked at him straight in the face, "You haven't changed one bit," she said, before slapping him square across the face.

"What the hell do you mean I haven't changed? I stopped drinking for you, I stopped everything for you! I can't live anymore because all I can think about is you!" screamed Yoh, grabbing Anna's hand, so that she couldn't walk away.

Anna, walked right up to Yoh's face, "Well, I don't care. If you just thought about it for a second you would get it!" she said, jabbing her finger to his head, "Or than again that is to hard for you," she continued, and then jerked her hand out of his grasp.

She left him there stunned, walking away from him, walking away from her friends, walking away from her conscience, which was screaming for her to turn around and just hug him, but she couldn't. No one understood, she just couldn't accept him that easily.

Her hand reached up to her face, and wiped away a tear, before getting in car, bringing her home, to her solitude. She needed to think, she needed time, something they wouldn't let her have.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoh stood there, for what felt like eternity, staring at the path Anna walked away in. She was just there right in front of him, and he blew it again. How do these things happen to me? He thought. He felt his friends step out of the room, and pat him on the back, giving him consoling words, trying to make him feel better, but nothing would work. He needed one person to make him happy again, and that person was Anna.

_What did she mean?_

**Well, I hope you all liked it. Personally, this is my favorite chapter yet, I think it is one of my best written ones yet. Anyways, I will update soon. Please tell me what you thought, and how I can improve next time if you didn't like it. _Mischief Managed_. -Felix**


	14. I Wish You Were Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

There is fluff is this chapter... well indirect anyway.

Chapter 14

I wish you were here...

Anna walked into her room, wiped her now sore eyes again, and fell on her bed. _Why did I have to be so cruel? Why am I always so cruel_, she thought. She turned her head over to see a picture of Yoh looking at her, she immediately turned her face away, covering her hands over her face.

"I need comfort food," she said to herself, getting up and walking down to the kitchen.

Pushing open the huge metal doors, walking over the freezer, pulling the door open, and pulling out a tub of chocolate ice cream. She walked out while grabbing a spoon, returning back to her room.

She slumped down in her chair, and flipped on her televison, flicking through the channels. She came upon a daytime drama. She put down the remote next to her, and put her knees up in front of her, and began to eat the ice cream.

The show was about a guy that was cheating on his girlfriend, behind her back, and had been caught, even though she was hiding the fact that she knew that he was cheating.

"But baby I love you!" said the guy in the show.

"LIAR!", screamed Anna, turning her pillow at the television screen, and begin to cry again.

"No I will be strong," she said to herself, picking up the remote and changing the channel, until she noticed a picture of herself on a gossip channel.

I was a picture of her crying, getting into the car, with a guy behind her watching her go.

_Yoh.. He didn't see me cry did he?_ She thought.

She listened to what the people were saying about her:

"Anna Kyoyama, where was seen leaving her concert tonight with tear in her eyes. She was seen to have been arguing to a unidentified male. Who is this guy? What happened? And why were they arguing? A inside source has said that she may be pregnant? Is he the father?"

Anna just stared at the televison, "Where do they get this stuff?"

She turned off the televison, and looked out into the now night sky. Remembering the nights when Yoh would beg her to come out and watch the stars. She always pretended like she didn't want to, but secretly inside she loved the fact that the brown haired shaman actually enjoyed her time with him instead of being afraid of her training.

She turned her gaze away from the window, to the bed in the middle of the room. She lazily got up and walked over to the bed, and covered herself in her blankets. Hugging onto the pillows, _I wish Yoh was here beside me.. _She thought.

She slowly turned over, and drifted off to her peaceful sleep, where everything was always magical.

Somewhere else in Funbari, a brown-haired shaman was seen lying on top of his roof yet again, watching the stars. It was almost a perfect night, expect for one thing, _I would be better if Anna were here with me now, _he thought.

Yoh continued to stare up, the twinkling stars reminding him of Anna, and how her eyes would sparkle every time she looked at him, but he ruined that sparkle, in his head, he thought he destroyed the itako, returning her back to her icy state she once was.

He slowly got up, and jumped off the roof, and walked off with his hands in his pockets, back to the house. As he opened the door, he noticed the pink haired prohpet and a ball of blue hair on the couch. Shaking his head, he continued walking down the hall, to Anna's old room.

He stood there for a while before entering. It was always hard for him to walk into this room, even harder now that she was gone, the memories that filled this room always overwhelmed him, but this time, he opened the door, and noticed a presence behind him.

Turning around, he seen his face staring back at him, "Hello Hao," Yoh said.

"Hello little brother, doing your nightly check I see," noted Hao.

Yoh chuckled, and stepped inside the room, and sat down in the middle of the floor, where Anna used to sit, but this time he wasn't alone, Hao was there.

Hao took sat down next to him, and turned to the window, "The stars are beautiful tonight."

Yoh looked at him and nodded, with a smile on his face, "Yes, if only Anna were here, than It would be perfect."

Hao smiled to himself, he seen the look on Anna's face tonight, and how hard it was for her to walk away, it was only due time before they got back together, but how long will her stubborness last? Hao smiled to himself, causing a look from his younger brother.

"What?" asked Yoh, with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, dear brother, I was just thinking," said Hao, looking towards the stars again. It seemed that the stars were abnormally bright tonight, such a unique beauty, just like Anna, he thought, although he knew he could have those thoughts, because Anna's heart belonged to Yoh. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

Yoh got up, and left the room, returning to his own. As he opened his door, to his now messy room, he fell on his head, and started to rub his eyes, and yawned.

"What I wouldn't give for Anna to be here now," said Yoh, rolling over to his side, resting his head on his elbow, looking at the starts again.

"I wish Anna and I would better days to look forward to," said Yoh, as he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Back in Anna's Room, Hao continued to sit there, "I think me and Anna are going to need to have a little chat tomorrow," said to himself.

He nodded, and looked around the room, everything was as Anna left it, not an item disturbed. He stood up, and walked over to the dresser, and noticed a place where there was a missing photo.

He read the inscription at the bottom of the frame, 'me and Yoh, Forever After'. He picked it up, and rubbed his thumb across the inscription, "You will be together again, I will make sure of it, it isn't any fun around here anymore," said Hao, speaking to himself, as he left the room, and sliding the door shut silently.

He walked down the call, and combusted into a ball of fire, and he was gone.

Hehe, I update again! Yay! I hope you all like it, I love Hao-sama! He is soo bloody cool! Haha, yes, anyways, I will try and update again soon. Also, I got some pretty crazy reviews, something about coca cola! YOU GO PERSON! VANILLA COKE IS ADDICTING! gah, so is gum.. So, what do you want to happen next chapter? I hope you liked the slight fluff, if you would call it that anyway. Good day and good night to all. - Felix-samma


	15. Drugstore

Disclaimer: I do Not OWN SHAMAN KING... :'(

Chapter 15

**Drugstore**

Anna put down the phone, with a shocked look on her face.

"Who was that Anna-chan?" asked Tamao, who was sitting on Anna's bed reading a magazine.

"That was Hao, he wants to see me. He's coming to get me now", said Anna, walking to her closet, changing her clothes.

"What about?" asked Tamao, leaning forward.

"He never said," said Anna, walking out of the closet with a pair of black pants on, and a green woman beater shirt on.

"See ya," said Anna, as she walked of her room, heading down to the front door.

Hao was waiting out by the door, flipping through the radio stations. He turned it off when he seen a blonde haired itako step emerge from behind the doors.

She got in the car, and he drove off.

Hao pulled into a drug store, and looked over to her, "we need to talk."

"What is this about Hao? What was so urgent that you had to see me right away?" asked Anna, with a blank look on her face.

"What else? Yoh, why do you have to be so stubborn?" asked Hao.

Anna slapped him across the face, "This is what was so damn important?"

Hao smiled, "Stop hiding, I know how you feel."

Anna looked forward, "You couldn't possibly understand."

Hao laughed, and got out of the car, and walked into the store.

Anna got out to, and followed him in.

"You just can't leave me!" said Anna, following behind him.

"Haha, I know, but you followed didn't you, it proves your interested," said Hao, walking into a red hallway.

"It does not," said Anna folding her arms, "What the hell is this about?" she said looking around.

The hallway was full of valentine merchandise, heart shaped boxes, corny romantic cards, teddy bears, and heart shaped candy.

"I just like looking at this stuff, don't you just love these heart candies? They put a fire like taste in your mouth," said Hao, pointing to a package of heart shaped candies.

"Whatever," said Anna, picking up a teddy bear and looking at it, stroking the fur away from it round black eyes.

"When are you going to accept it?" asked Hao.

"What do you mean?" said Anna, looking up from the teddy bear to Hao.

Hao looked at her straight in the face, "That you love Yoh."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." said Anna.

"I think you do," said Hao, with a smirk on his face.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Anna, "Shit, did I just say that outloud?"

Hao chuckled, "Yeah."

Anna mentally kicked herself, "well, yeah."

She put down the teddy bear and walked away looking at a magazine stand.

Hao stood next to her, looking at the tabloid magazines, a big picture of Anna on the front page.

He watched as her hand went up to her eyes, and rubbed them, walking away. He chased after her, following her to his car.

"Take me home," said Anna, looking down, her hair covering her eyes.

Hao nodded, and started up the car, _atleast I got the answer I was looking for, _he thought.

When they had arrived back to Anna's, Anna got out of the car silently, and walked up her stairs, closing the door behind her silently.

Anna walked up through the hall silently, until she noticed Christina standing in front of her. Anna nodded her head and continued to walk away until Christina's hand stopped her.

"What's wrong?" asked Christina.

Anna looked away, "Nothing," she lied.

"Bull shit, then why are you so sad, your face shows it," said Christina, pushing Anna's chine upwards, so she would look at her.

"I'm just not having a good day, that is all," said Anna.

"Well, do you want to go to the beach with us, a study shows that 50 of us are sad because the lack of sunlight, and honey you are a pale as a ghost," said Christina, smiling at her.

Anna shrugged, "Fine, is Tamao going?"

"Yeah, be ready in half an hour," said Christina, continuing down the hall.

Anna walked back to her room, and began to look through her clothes for the next bathing suit that she bought, it was a bikini that was red with black polka dots.

She put it on so she wouldn't have to change at the beach, and left the room, with her stuff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Horo walked through the door, loud as ever, screaming in to the silent Inn, "HELOO! IS ANYONE HOME!"

Hao walked out of the living room, to where Horo Horo was standing, and glared at him, "Shut up! You interrupted my phone call!"

There was a laugh heard from behind Hao, Yoh was seen with a glassy eyed look.

"What's all the commotion about?" he said, while scratching the back of his head, a goofy smile on his face.

"We are going swimming!" yelled Horo Horo, "I have the day off."

Hao rolled his eyes, "You don't need to yell, we can hear you just fine."

"Well, I don't know, I had something planned for today," said Yoh, looking down at the ground, playing with his feet.

Hao smirked at him, "And what exactly would that be?"

"Um,.. Nothing!" said Yoh.

"Great! That means you can go, hurry up and get ready!" said Horo, dropping his stuff on the floor, and walking to the kitchen, with a sly smirk on his face.

".. Fine," said Yoh, walking back up to his room, to get a pair of shorts, with Hao following him, with cartoon tears falling from his eyes.

"WHY ME!" said Hao, walking into his room, and getting his red shorts, with fire on the sides.

**Hey! I know it is short, but, well, I didn't wanna give away too much... but you can guess what is going to happen :P anywayz, I just finished exams.. THANX YOU SWEET MUFFIN GOD! Lol. I hope you all like it, personally, I think it is a drabble, but I hope that none of you think that the scene with Hao and Anna is like Ha0xAnna, because it isn't! IT ISN"T DAMNIT! Lol, anyways R&R! SEE YA! **


	16. Coming Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.**

**Chapter 16**

**Coming Together**

Anna laid there, with the sun piercing down on her, watching the others play in the water. She shook her head, it amazed her how fast adults could change back to children.

"Come on Anna, come in!", yelled Tamao, splashing water at Christina.

"No, I'm perfectly fine where I am, thank you", Anna said sarcastically.

"Suit yourself," said Christina, dunking Tamao under the water.

Anna closed her eyes, and leaned back into her sun bead, and soaked in the sun, with her huge black sunglasses on.

There aren't people at this beach, it was surprising to Anna, maybe people did not know about it. Not that she had a problem with it, she loved getting away from all the chaos of the city.

Anna sighed, Life could not get any better, she thought, but she was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice on the other side of the beach.

She glanced over to see a blue haired shaman jump into the water, "Just great," said Anna, putting her umbrella around her so they wouldn't see her.

She noticed Hao, lie down in the sand, putting sun tan lotion over himself, she laughed to herself, just like Hao to sun tan. Then her eyes widened at the sight of the shaman that stole her heart, Yoh.

Her heart skipped at beat at the sight of him, he had gotten more muscular, and had no shirt on. It was different this time though, he had a different aura around him. One that drew her eyes to him.

Yoh walked down into the water, and dived in. The water pressed up against his face, engulfing around him. He felt so serene. After resurfacing, he looked around, and started to play with Horo, not noticing anyone else on the beach.

An hour later, Yoh was hit in the back of the head with a ball, and fell into the water. When he resurfaced, he say a blur of pink. "Tamao?"

"Hi Yoh-kun!" said Tamao, taking her hall, and headed back to a black hair woman.

The sun was starting to set, and the orange colors surrounded the area. It was so beautiful thought Yoh, if only Anna was here to share it with me, he thought.

Anna sat there, still in her seat, noticing the tan that developed on her legs, and the rosy sun kissed look on her cheeks. She watched the Brown haired shaman play in the water, noticing how the sunset's rays reflected of his hair, making him shine. She smiled instinctively, I miss him, she thought, but I can go back, this is good for me.

Yoh turned around, and started to get out of the water, when he noticed a pair of legs behind an umbrella. He walked up to Hao, and pointed over, "Who's that over there?"

Hao looked over, and squinted his eyes, to see if he would pick the person out.

"No idea, why don't you go introduce yourself, you never know you might meet someone," said Hao, smiling to himself.

He couldn't believe that Yoh didn't sence Anna over there. He chuckled to himself.

Yoh, got a towel from his bag, and wrapped it around his shoulders, walking over to the black umbrella, that had his interest.

As he made his way around the turn, he looked at the person that laid there.

Anna seen Yoh coming, OH SHIT OH SHIT! What do I do? Thought Anna, He's coming over! Why do he have to do that! I can't run, no, pretend to be asleep. Yeah that's it! Thought Anna.

She closed her eyes, and sensed Yoh make the turn, and jolt to a stop.

Yoh stood there speechless, Anna! Oh my effing lanta! She was here the whole time. Wait she is asleep, "Anna?"

Anna tried her best to keep her eyes closed, she wanted to see his face so bad.

Yoh sat down next to the sun chair, and started to stroke Anna's cheek, taking the loss hairs in her face, and putting them behind her ears.

Anna couldn't take it anymore, she slowly opened her eyes, to see Yoh's face right in from of her.

Yoh was leaned in, and kissed her on the forehead.

What the fudge? Thought Anna, she pushed him off her, "What do you think your doing?" sitting up, and covering herself with a towel.

"I'm so sorry, you just looked so cute!" said Yoh, looking at her straight in the face, smiling.

Anna blushed, "Well- well. I don't Care! That's right I don't care!"

Yoh looked shocked, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Anna got up, and ran down the beach to get away from him

The sun was set, and the stars were starting to shine.

"Get away from me!" yelled Anna.

Yoh chased after her, all those years of training paid off, because he quickly caught up with and grabbed her hand, making the two of them fall down in the sand.

Anna was kneeling in from of him, Yoh holding onto her hand, and his other hand on her face.

The stars reflected off in Anna's eyes, and the moon made her hair glow, Yoh just stared at her.

"You are so beautiful you know that?" said Yoh, looking at her, his thumb stroking her face.

Anna tried to tug away from him, but Yoh's arms went around her waist, locking her next to him. There was no escaping, she would have to hear him out.

"Anna, I don't know how to say this but, well, I'm dying without you, I need you in my life," said Yoh, his forehead resting on hers.

Anna just stared at him, what happened to the old dumb Yoh, that was completely clueless to her?

"It's slowly killing me, because I'm so into you," said Yoh, he kissed her forehead again.

"Yoh..." said Anna, she was losing it, that icy barrier around her heart was melting.

"Anna Kyouyama, I love you," said Yoh, staring into her Onyx eyes.

"Yoh, I. .. I love you too,"said Anna, looking timidly into his eyes.

"You do!" yelled Yoh, standing up, and picking her up, and spinning her around.

"I waited so long for you to say that!" he said, stopping and hugging her.

"I don't know what your doing to me Yoh, but I'm so into you, I just don't know what I'd do without you," said Anna, resting her head against his chest.

Yoh, looked down at her, and lifted her chin up with two fingers, looking at her in the face. He slowly bent down, and kissed her, closing his eyes.

Anna felt a tingling sensation run through her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Yoh's hand drifted down the lower end of her back.

Wolf whistles were heard from the other side of the beach. Yoh and Anna slowly turned their heads away from each other, and noticed that everyone was watching them.

Anna turned her head back in, hiding her blush.

Yoh chuckled, "I guess we should get back now."

Anna nodded, and took his hand and walked back to the others.

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but I think it was worth it! Well atleast I hope soo. THIS IS NOT THE END! There will be a few chapters after this one, and make sure to review! Tell me what you think. Was it too corny? - FELIX! **


	17. Finale

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shaman King. **

**Chapter 17**

**Finale**

Anna woke up the morning with the sun beams flowing onto her skin. She felt relaxed, content, and then she realized what day it was, it was her and Yoh's one year anniversary after they broke up. Anna had let her hair grow out, now landing on the middle of her back with platinum highlights running through it. She had continued her music career, now working on her second cd, due out in a month.

Her fingers glided over the pillow that she had cuddled into at night and sighed, throwing the blankets back and revealing what was underneath. Putting her two feet on the floor, she stepped into the bathroom that was connected to her room and looked out the window.

She could see Yoh who had just left for his morning run, his hair bouncing up and down, still wearing those ridiculous headphones. Anna no longer had to force him to do his training. Ever since they had gotten back together he had always done it himself.

Turning the tap on in the shower, she adjusted it to the right temperature, slipped off her clothes and stepped into it, enjoying the droppings hitting her body.

An hour later, Anna was ready to face the rest of the people in their now huge house. Walking down the hallway, she could hear Horo's loud snoring and Ren and Tamao whispering to each other, they had become an item a few months back. Shaking her head she continued on her walk down the stairs, and just stepped into the living room when she noticed Yoh outside removing his shirt to dry off some of his sweat. She stepped out onto the balcony, folded her arms and smiled at him.

Yoh turned to face her, smiling innocently while walking towards her. Looking into her eyes he start to smirk, causing her to back away from him. Knowing what he was about to do next what not make her too happy with him considering how she smelt her lavender shampoo he picked her up in his arm and whipped all his sweat into her.

She screamed and tried to push away from her, "YOH!"

He laughed at her and keep her in his arms, and put his forehead against hers and said, "Happy Anniversary sweetheart."

Leaning up to kiss her cherry lips, she blushed and smiled, kissing him back.

This is how the rest of the occupants of the household found them, wondering what the commotion was about hearing the screaming.

"Get a room!" yelled the blue haired male, only in his blue shorts.

Anna, noticing his lack of garment glared at him, "How many times must I tell you I , and everyone else for that matter do not want to see your male breasticles!"

Everyone burst into laughter, and made fun of the blue haired male.

While this was going on, Yoh had realized that this was the perfect moment for what he went on his run for today."

Wrapping his arms around Anna's middle while she was distracted, whispered in her ear, "Marry me."

Anna's body went rigid, shocked and turned around to see if he was serious.

Looking into his eyes, he had the most serene look on his face, and she remembered how much she loved him.

She nodded and threw her arms around him, knowing that they may live like rockstars but she will her happily ever after.

**Sorry it took so long, there is no excuse that I can think of that would make it worthy enough for my disobedience. I hoped you all liked it, the story is finally over. I love you all, it was a good run and I hope you find other good fanfictions to love as much as mine. D Heart : Felix**


End file.
